Kidnapped by Spies
by jefferisallison
Summary: "There's so much to say and little to do While the babies cry and the mothers coo When you're stuck in your head in need of rest Like a little blue bird in its mother's nest When your intentions are good but to no avail And your instincts to fight back only fail" You've just entered the life of Allison Halfacre, where there is no rhyme or reason. Only blurry lines and crazy r
1. Chapter One

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" My alarm was going off. "UNNNNGGHN" I groaned. After many failed attempts of frantically smashing my bed side table, I finally got out of bed and turned it off. I was about to go back to bed, when I remembered. "It's the day of the ball!" I squealed.

I ran into the bathroom and started taking a long shower. I scrubbed every inch with my new body wash that smells like raspberries. I conditioned my hair and left it there so it could soak into my hair. I let the water run down my legs and I really thought about what I was actually getting myself into.

I was going to have to be a young lady. I mean a young lady! Psshh... I can do that... I think... I sighed. I can go without my netflix and poptarts for a few hours I guess... And what am I gonna do if a boy wants to dance? I mean noones gonna want to dance with me anyways, but just in case.

Do I just turn him down? Or make a complete fool of myself? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt cold water on my legs. Oops. I quickly rinsed out the conditioner, and stepped out. I grabbed my robe and started to blowdry my hair. I HATE blowdrying my hair! I have thick dirty blonde hair and it takes FOREVER to blowdry. But then I thought about a guy possibly trying to talk to me, and that settled that.

A MILLION YEARS LATER* Phew. I finally finished blow drying my hair. It looked okay I guess, but I needed GREAT. So I got my straightener, and got that taken care of. I decided on a half up, half down hairstyle.

Since I was done with my hair, I went back into my room and opened my walk-in closet. I grabbed my long coral dress. It fit perfectly. It hid all of my curves, and made me look graceful all at the same time. But it got my hair all frizzy again, so I had to go back to the bathroom and redo it.

Finally I was able to slip on my silver flats. I walked down stairs and into my living room. "I'm ready!" I shouted. "Allison, it's 2 pm. The ball doesn't start until 8pm. Why don't you grab the sandwich in the fridge you didn't eat yesterday. I mentally groaned. I can't believe I rushed for no reason. I mean I tried SO hard to make sure I was ready in time, and I ended up being WAY early. Well I guess I could use some makeup...

I ran halfway up the stairs before I remembered that I was in no rush. So I slowly WALKED up the stairs and WALKED into the bathroom. I stared at the mirror for a while noticing which places I was going to put concealer on. I applied generously before moving on to my foundation, blush, mascara etc. I wasn't a big fan of putting a mask on your face, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Once I was happy with it, I looked at my clock. Shoot, only 2:54. I (gently) flopped on my bed and turned on the TV. Ooh yay! There was an old James Bond movie on. I have this weird addiction to old timey movies. I love the black and white, and the little fuzzies on the screen. Especially the ones with no sound.

I sat there and hummed the James Bond theme song, and watched in awe as he fought off Mr. NO. I was also one of those people who get a little too excited when the good guy beats up the bad guy. So every time James used a cool gadget to kill one of Dr.NO's minions, I screamed " YEAH WOOHOO THAT'S MY JAMES!" So yes. I was that crazy chick who whenever you went to a baseball game and the other team would win, I'd sit there and scream at the referee for a while.

The movie was over, so I put on Pitch Perfect. I had seen this movie SO many times, but it was okay. After a good half hour of watching it I started to get hungry. So I crept downstairs to grab the sandwich dad was talking about. YUM. I crept back up stairs with my treasure and as soon as I was back in my room, I closed the door. I slowly unwrapped it. Piece of tinfoil, by piece of tinfoil I could start to see my new heaven. After another 30 seconds of the slow thing I gave up.

I chowed down on it until everything was gone. I was still chewing on my last bite when the bellas got on stage to win the biggest title, and more importantly, beat the trebles. When they started singing, so did I, which meant that bit of lettuce and turkey was spewing everywhere. When they were finished I looked around. There was turkey here, and there, and let's not forget WAY over there. I sighed and started cleaning up. I was in the middle of picking up a big chunk of turkey, when I heard my dad. "Allison! Are you ready?" "Yes dad! Be right there!"

It was like music to my ears! "Yes dad! Be right there!" I ran into the bathroom to make sure everything looked alright. When I was satisfied, I ran down stairs, right into my dad's arms. "Ready sweet pea? " he asked. "I was born ready" We got out to our car. My dad was being escorted in a limo, and so was I! The limo was so much more crowded than I thought it would be. Then I started thinking about the ball.

Okay you guys so this is my first book! Please don't be too judge mental. Since this is my first if I can make anything better please comment NICELY on what I can improve on! I hope you guys liked it and it would mean the world to me if you started to recommend this book! I am going to try to update as much as possible, so hang in there!! Thank you SO much to everyone who is reading this! And her dress is at the top. That isn't her character, but I wanted you guys to see the dress!


	2. Chapter Two

We arrived at the White House gates in the next 30 minutes. When the gates opened, I could see colors illuminating the front part of the house. A guy about my age helped me out of the car. Wait. Hold up the pickup truck. He was wearing a security outfit similar to my father's. I stared at him for a while until my dad gave me a funny look. I kept moving until some man in a white tuxedo took our names.

Once my father showed his I.D. we were allowed to enter. " Now Allison, I have to make sure there aren't any bad guys-" I cut him off. " Dad I know what you do. It's okay! I'll see you in a bit!" I kissed him on the cheek and left before he could oblige.

As soon as I got onto the dance floor, I instantly regretted it. Everyone seemed to be looking, and judging, and calling me fat, and whispering behind my back! Chill Allison, chill. It's OKAY. Breathe. I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. I looked around helplessly until a boy walked up. Help. Help. What do I do. ASDFGHJKLLKJHGFDSA!

I hope that I kept a calmer front than I thought I did. "Hi." The boy said shyly with a thick British accent. "Hi." I replied. There was an awkward silence. "Um, my name is Cameron." I smiled. I wish I could have an accent like that. "My name is Allison." "Would you care to dance?" I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. "I'd love to."

He led me to the middle-ish of the dance floor. As the orchestra prepared to play the next song, I whispered, "Cameron? I have a confession." He looked at me. "What is it?" "Um, I've never danced before. Like ever." He chuckled quietly. "Just follow me." He whispered as the music started

He stepped to the right, so I stepped to the right. But then he stepped to the left throwing me off. I almost tripped over his foot. He stopped and laughed a little. It wasn't a mean laugh, it was more of a pitiful laugh. I laughed with him. When he calmed down he said, " Stop worrying so much. Chill out, and let the music into your feet. You'll get it."

I smiled a sheepish smile. We started the same way. He stepped to the right, I stepped to the right. But this time when he stepped to the left, I stepped to the left with him.

"See you're getting it!" He encouraged. We kept into the same pattern for the rest of the song. I hated the silence. I wanted to dance with him forever. We could dance and dance right to left, forever. The silence was short-lasting as another song came on. T

his one was a little faster paced. The ladies lined up on one side as the men were lined up opposite sides facing us. I saw the ladies stepping forward so I copied. I gave a panicked look to Cameron but he just laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. As I looked down the line, there were more boys dressed like Cameron. "Allison, is everything okay?" I turned to him. "Oh yeah, everything's fine." I smiled reassuringly. We locked arms and skipped around each other, and then moved down the line to a new partner.

Now I didn't know we were supposed to change partners, so when another women started to dance with Cameron, I was confused.. But then another boy pulled me over to dance with him, and I started to get the picture. When I had danced with every boy in the line, I fast-walked over to Cameron. Or where I thought Cameron was going to be. He wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't just ditch me would he? Maybe he just went to the bathroom.

Yeah. He must be just going to the bathroom. I sort-of just stood there awkwardly waiting for him to come back.

30 YEARS LATER* Okay so not really 30 years, but it seemed to take forever for Cameron to come back. Maybe he got lost? All of a sudden I heard Someone in the microphone and stopped where I was. Obama himself.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce the royalty of tonight's ball. Princess Shannon of Austria, Princess Willis of England, Princess Shakari of India, Princess Wokaki of China, Princess Mia of Japan, and Princess Alisha of Africa." We all clapped as they walked down the stairs.

They all grouped together in the middle of the ballroom, and Obama spoke again. "And now we have some special guests here to accompany them tonight. Spiffy looking men came down the stairs and each one went to a princess as if they had practiced.

The music started and they started to dance. The dance was very awkward, and after a good 2 minutes, I got bored and started to look for Cameron again.

There were only 2 hallways, so I picked the one farthest from the door. It was sort of dark as I crept down the hallway. I started to hear voices, so I held my breathe as I crept down the narrow passage. I came to a door. I pressed my back against the wall. I carefully peeked in.

I saw my dad and the rest of the actual security gaurds tied up on the ground "DAD!" I yelled. A whole bunch of boys in suits looked at me. There, in the middle,was Cameron.

Thanks to the 5 people who are actually reading this! You guys are awesome! Like I love you guys! So that makes 2 updates in one day! Go me! Also the picture up top is of Cameron. Remember recommend me Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
